Dad: 76 - Origins
by KaiserLos
Summary: (AU) After the Omnic Crisis, Jack Morrison lived a life in solitude as a retired soldier. That is, until he decides to adopt a young Hana Song due to some unexpected circumstances. Meeting old and new friends. Love...perhaps? Life for Jack won't be the same ever again. (Back on track as of 7/22/2018!)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : I would like to say beforehand that I **do not know** how orphanages work at all so I apologize in advance for my depiction of one. This is set in an AU. I will unfold the background of this AU, but it would depend on how well this fanfic will be. **I do not own Overwatch nor its characters**. Please, enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue

It's been a few years since the end of the Omnic Crisis, and the world has been at peace since then. Humans and Omnics lived together in harmony in a technologically advanced civilization.

Jack Morrison, one of the many brave soldiers who took part in the war, is now a retired veteran and began living a life in solitude. His parents passed away a very long time ago, and he lost contact with bunch of his friends after the war. He lives alone in his house which, for some reason, had an extra bed room in it. The home was given to him by the government and pays him on a monthly basis for all his effort in the war.

Jack sat on his rocking chair at the porch, drinking coffee and just taking in the scenery that seems to never change in front of him. It was another calm morning and, to his dismay, he was getting rather bored and antsy. Since the war ended, he did not have much to do anymore. A few months ago, he began doing volunteer work in a nearby orphanage. He befriended the owner, Satya Vaswani, an Indian woman in her late twenties. He would spend time with the kids there and look after them, as if the kids were his own. Now deep down, he has always wanted to be a father, but he was afraid of handling a child.

After he finished his coffee, he grabbed his jacket and set off for the orphanage. It's actually been a while since he last went to the orphanage. About two weeks since his last visit. The walk to the orphanage takes less than five minutes. He would always pass by a candy store that is run by a rather large and unsettling man wearing a mask and buy candy for the kids at the orphanage. Like always, he bought a bag of candy to give away to the kids and headed on his way. As he was walking down the path, he looked down on the bag of sweets he was holding onto and gave off a little smile. "These will make them happy," he thought to himself.

When he reached the orphanage, he was met with an unexpected sight. A sign hung on the door which said "OUT OF BUSINESS". He rushed over to the door and turned the knob, to which it did and he found a lone Satya sitting on her couch.

"Jack," She said with a weak voice, "you came." Jack rushed to her side and knelt beside her. "What's going on? This place was doing just fine the last time I was here!" He demanded. Satya shook her head and got up from her seat. "People are buying the land this orphanage stands on. I can't afford this land anymore, much less provide for the children." Jack got up and looked around the building. "Where are the kids?" He asked. "They've all been adopted. I asked a few friends of mine to help get the children adopted before I leave this place." Jack looked down on the bag of candy in his hand and felt his heart sink. But deep down, he was glad that the kids finally got families of their own. Perhaps it wasn't so bad.

"Well… There is actually one child left." Satya said to him as she turned around to face him. "People refuse to take her in for some reason. The poor thing." Jack looked up at her in surprise. "What? What will happen to her when this place shuts down for good then?" He asked, desperation in his voice evident. Satya looked down with a heavy heart, "I honestly don't know, Jack. As much as I want to, I just can't adopt her. I have to raise my brothers and sisters."

Jack thought to himself for a good while. He was going to make the decision that would change his life from that day onward. "Take me to her." He said. Confused, Satya asked "What do you mean?" Jack looked straight into Satya's eyes and replied, "I… I'm gonna take her in."  
"But Jack, didn't you tell me that you were afraid?"  
"I know what I said. But I can't just leave her like this, right?"  
"Are… Are you sure about this, Jack?"  
"I'm sure. A soldier never goes back on his word."

Satya lead him upstairs and to a room in the farthest corner. Satya opened the door slowly and steadily. Upon opening the door, a wide array of sounds began to emanate from the room. The two looked inside and saw a little girl, around the age of 6, with long, brown hair wearing headphones. She was staring at a TV screen, playing video games. "I don't think I've ever met this kid before" Jack whispered to her. "Her name is Hana Song. The children here weren't very fond of her. So were the adoptees. She's here most of the time playing video games in that old game console from our donations. She's a really nice girl."

Jack looked inside the room and saw a laptop, an empty bag of potato chips and a half-empty bottle of cola. Jack looked over to Satya, to which she gave him a slight nod. Jack slowly entered the room and walked slowly to where Hana sat. He sat down beside her and looked at the screen. Hana didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all. "So uhh… what game are you playing?" He asked her nervously. "Duty Calls: Future War. It's an FPS game." She said with her eyes still glued to the screen. He wasn't expecting it, but the little girl actually responded to his question. This was a good start. "That's interesting. I uhh… I was in a war just like that once. It was pretty crazy." This time, Hana didn't answer. Jack was contemplating on what to do next.

Then he remembered that he had the bag of candy he bought earlier. "Hey, I got some candy here. Do you…Do you want some? I've got a lot and I can't finish this on my own." Hana paused the game in response to the word "candy." She looked up at the man with big eyes. Jack was shocked at her stare and didn't know what to do. He took out a piece of candy and handed it to her. Hana took the piece and unwrapped it, revealing the shiny, red, and round piece of sugar. "Go on."

Hana popped the piece of candy into her mouth. Once the sugary treat made contact with her tongue, she squealed in delight and put both of her hands on her cheeks. "Do you like it?" Jack asked her, to which she nodded in response. Jack thought this was his chance to speak Hana, so he took the opportunity. "My name is Jack… Your name is Hana, right?" The little girl nodded. "Do you have any friends?" She shook her head. Jack frowned a little at her response. "Do you like playing video games?" She nodded again. "Why?" Hana faced the screen once more. "The other kids don't like playing with me so auntie Satya gave me this console. She's really really nice to me. It's fun playing video games."

Hana picked up her controller once again and resumed her game. Jack was lost in thought yet again, choosing the right words to tell the little girl. "Well, you see.. I'm here to adopt you. You can play video games at my house. And I'll be your friend too." Hana stopped pressing buttons on her controller as she heard those words come out from his mouth. She turned to face him, which surprised him. "R…R-really? You'll… You'll adopt me?" She asked. It was evident that no one has ever offered to take her in, not until today. Jack nodded in response.

Small tears began falling down Hana's cheeks as she got up to hug the old soldier. "Thank you… Thank you…" Jack was caught off guard, but then slowly wrapped his arms around the little girl. Perhaps, deep down, Hana wanted to be adopted like the rest of the kids and be part of a family. To her, it was just a dream that seemed so far, far away. Jack rubbed Hana's back to try and soothe her, which proved to be effective. "Pack your bags, Hana. We're going home."


	2. MISSION 1: Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note** : I got some really positive feedback so I will be making more of these ^^ Thank you very much! As I said before, the AU setting will be told by Jack in this story. **I will also be taking story requests so feel free to PM me. I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters**. Please, enjoy :)

* * *

MISSION 1: Bedtime Stories

It's been a week and a half since Jack adopted Hana into his household. Before she left the orphanage, Hana tearfully said her goodbyes to Satya, who has been taking good care of her up until that time. Before everything was good to go, Jack Morrison had paperwork to deal with, which was about Hana being adopted into the Morrison name. After the documents were legalized, Hana's full name would be "Hana Song Morrison." She kept forgetting how to say the word "Morrison" though, as she thinks it "sounds funny and is hard to say," much to Jack's dismay. But eventually, she got used to it.

Hana started calling Jack "Dad" too, which he was not used to at first, but became fond of it.

Things were going more smoothly than Jack previously thought. Hana was a good girl who listened to what he says. At first, Jack wasn't exactly fond of how Hana stays in her room most of the day playing video games. He deemed in unhealthy for a growing, young girl. So, he started taking her out every morning to go jogging. It was hard to convince her at first, but she gave in to the idea after Jack promised to buy her ice cream from a famous local ice cream store, run by Mei Ling Zhou, if she did go jogging with him.

One night, Jack was tucking Hana to bed, which became his routine. It was another long day of bonding for the two. Hana looked up at Jack and stared at the many scars on his face and his arms. "Dad? Can you tell me a story?" She asked him. "Yes of course, dear. What kind of story?" Hana sat up and hugged her pillow and asked, "You told me before that you were in a war like the one in Duty Calls: Future War.. Is that where you got all those scars?" Jack was a bit surprised that she wanted to know about his past. He looked down on the many scars that scattered around his skin, and thought about it.

"Sure. I was thinking about telling you anyway." Jack got himself onto the bed with Hana and sat down, facing her. "It was a long, long time ago. I left my home in Indiana to join the United States army. I didn't really have much of a choice back then." Hana raised her hand to ask a question, to which Jack allowed her to proceed. "Why didn't you have a choice?" She asked innocently. "The world needed heroes. You know all the Omnics you see? A bunch of really bad people changed them and made them evil."  
"That's terrible! The Omincs are really nice!"  
"I know. That's why the world needed me, and a lot of other people, to stop the bad guys. Kind of like in your video games, right?" Hana nodded in response, and waited for Jack to continue. "My first few months in the military were really hard. I went through military training like learning to fire guns and stuff. They also… gave me medicine that made my body stronger." Explaining to Hana about the Soldier Enhancement Program would only confuse her, so he decided to talk about that once she got older.

"We fought a lot. Like in the video game you were playing. It was pretty similar, except there were a lot of Omnics there. We needed to look for the people who made them evil and stop them, so the Omnics wouldn't hurt us anymore. But looking for them while the Omnics were causing trouble wasn't easy. A lot of us got hurt really bad. The war lasted a really long time. We tried our very best to make sure all innocent civilians would be safe. But we couldn't save them all.." Jack's voice trailed off. The sight he witnessed during the war, innocent people being killed, still disheartened him to this day. He felt responsible. Hana placed her hand on top of his and looked up at her adoptive father. Jack smiled fondly at her and rubbed her head gently.

"Eventually, we stopped a lot of the bad guys. But you know how there are those things called… 'Final bosses' in your games, right? It was kind of the same for the last battle. Some of our friends betrayed us in that fight…. We almost lost that battle. After the last of the bad guys were taken care of, at the very last minute, a bunch of Omnics surrounded me and my friends, even though we stopped the bad guys. The place we were in was also almost about to fall apart. There were civilians in the area too… So I told them to take them to safety, while I fought the Omnics on my own."

"Why did you do that?" Hana asked him. He could sense a bit of worry in her voice. It was surprising how mature Hana's line of thinking was for her age. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I wanted to minimize the loss by sacrificing myself. It sounds pretty dumb, but it was the best option I could think of… My friends thought I was crazy too. But I convinced them to take the people to a safe place, while I fought the Omnics on my own. For some reason, I survived all of that. I was sure that I would be toast there and then. The whole place came crashing down and I got buried in the rubble. My friends thought I was dead. But the military found me under all the rubble. I lost contact with the rest of my team, but I know that they're out there somewhere, living normal lives now."

Hana gave off a little yawn and laid her head back on her bed. "Do you think you'll get to see your friends again, Dad?" Jack smiled at his adoptive daughter and kissed her forehead. "Maybe. Who knows? Go get some sleep honey." Jack got up from the bed and turned off the lights in her room. "Goodnight, Dad" Hana said sleepily. "Goodnight, Hana." Jack said as he closed the door to her room ever so slowly. Minutes later, Hana fell fast asleep.

Jack went back to his room, went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to bed. As he walked towards his bed, he looked over to his desk and saw the many photographs of him and his friends during the war. He walked over to the desk and picked up one particular photograph which had all of his friends in it. "I miss you guys…" He thought. He smiled to himself and placed the photo back on the desk. He longed to see his old friends someday. It would have been easier if he had a way to contact them, but he didn't. The old soldier turned off the lights in his room, and went to sleep.

Tomorrow is gonna be another big day for the two.


	3. MISSION 2: Birthday Party

**Author's Note** : I want to remind everyone that I am a senior university student so **updates /may/ be a bit slow but I won't be stopping anytime soon** ^^ Look for the little **Easter eggs** in this one and **hints on the following chapters!** Thank you all for reading! **I do not own Overwatch not any of its characters.** Please, enjoy :)

* * *

MISSION 2: Birthday Party

Little Hana Song lay under her covers, sleeping soundly surrounded by the comforting warmth of her blanket. She has never felt a slumber so sound before in her life. Perhaps, this was because of her newfound happiness. She felt happy now that she belongs in a family and is loved. This happiness carried over to her sleep, granting her the sweetest of dreams. She dreamt of a loving family. There was the father, the mother, and four children, spending time happily together. They say that dreams are a person's subconscious wishes. Some say that dreams are hints as to what the future may hold. Who knows? All that we know is that not all dreams last forever.

Hana woke up to a particular smell emanating from the ground floor. She got up sleepily and rubber her eyes while giving off a soft yawn. "What's that smell..?" She thought to herself. Still wearing her pink and purple pajamas, she slowly made her way out of the room. "Dad?" She called out, but there was no response. She went over to Jack's room, only to find no one there. Usually, he'd still be asleep at this hour so she found it odd for him not to be there. She then decided to take a look downstairs. The stairs were a bit steep for her, but she got used to them over time. It took her a good while before she got herself downstairs, but she got there nonetheless.

She took a peek inside the kitchen and lo and behold, Jack is in there over by the oven (Ovenwatch lol). She stepped in the kitchen and sneaked her way behind Jack before tackling him from behind. "Gotcha!" She said as she wrapped her arms forcefully but playfully around her father. "Aghh! You got me!" Jack replied. He laid himself down on the floor and pretended to die. Hana laughed and got up from Jack. "Come on, Dad. You're not dead" She said through her laughing. She took a seat on the table and looked over at the oven. "So what're you making, Dad?"

Jack got up from the floor and smiled at Hana, petting her head gently. "It's a surprise. You'll find out in a little bit so be patient, okay?" Hana pouted playfully but then gave Jack a big, wide smile. "Okay, Dad."

*DING DONG*

Someone was ringing the doorbell. "Well, who could it possibly be? Hana, could you get that for me?" Jack asked Hana, to which she complied happily. She rushed off to open the door. "Don't forget to look through the hole, Hana" Jack reminded. "I won't, Dad. Don't worry." Hana looked through the little glass orb in the door to see who was at the other side. She squealed in joy to see her Aunt Satya waving at her. Hana opened the door and immediately gave Satya a hug. "Aunt Satya! I missed you!" Hana said as she jumped up and down, still clinging to the woman. "It's been a while Hana. Have you been a good girl?" Satya asked, and Hana nodded in response.

"Hana. Look who I brought along with me." Satya said to her. Hana let go of her in confusion before Satya moved to the side. "Ahh! It's the Candy Man and the Ice Cream lady!" Little Hana exclaimed in surprise. Mako Ruttledge, the big old candy vendor and Mei Ling Zhou, the owner of the ice cream parlor Hana and Jack go to almost every day, were there at their doorstep.

"What's going on, Aunt Satya?" Hana asked innocently. Satya smiled at her and knelt down to rub her head "Let's go ask you father, okay? He's the one who invited us here." Hana nodded and ran back into the kitchen, while the rest followed suit.

"Dad! Our friends are here to visit! What's going on?" She yelled as she was on her way to the kitchen. When she did reach the kitchen, however, she was met with an unexpected surprise. In his hands, Jack had a brilliant-looking strawberry cake with seven candles on top of it, still unlit. "Dad?" She asked, confused. Jack smiled at Hana and went closer to her, kneeling down. "Happy birthday Hana. This cake is for you" Jack said. Satya, Mako and Mei had confetti poppers in their hands and fired away. Colorful pieces of paper and plastic rained down on Hana, to which she looked up in wonder.

"I never had a birthday before.." Hana told Jack. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I know, honey. All we knew was what year you were born on. So your Aunt Satya and I decided to make today your birthday. The day where we finished unpacking your things and the day where you officially became my daughter. February 8." Jack took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Hana. It was the adoption papers and it states the day when Hana was adopted into the family.

Hana wrapped her arms around Jack and smiled. "Thank you, Dad! I'm so happy!" Jack wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, Hana." Hana let go of her dad when the three people behind them started singing the birthday song. Meanwhile, Jack started lighting up the candles on the cake.

The cake was then set on the table, in front of Hana's seat. The candle's flames flared brilliantly in front of Hana. This was her very first birthday celebration. One that she won't ever forget for the rest of her life. After they sang the song, they all clapped their hands. "Make a wish, dear." Satya told her. Hana closed her eyes tightly for a few seconds before blowing out the candles.

It was a joyous occasion, and everyone brought presents. "Here you go kid. *cough cough* A little something from me." Mako handed to Hana a bag full of all sorts of candy, and a little box. She took a look inside and it was a new set of headphones with a purple bunny design.

"Shēngrì kuàilè. Happy birthday, little Hana!" Mei, along with tubs full of ice cream, brought Hana a cute bunny keychain which makes a sound when you click its center. "Happy birthday, Hana. I hope you like my gift." Satya bought Hana a pink, stuffed bunny that was almost as big as her. She also brought food to the party. Hana was astounded and hugged the bunny out of joy. Jack was the last to bring his gift. "Here you go Hana. I'm not sure of this is what you wanted, but I've seen you watch that on your laptop before so I figured that this would be a good gift. I hope you like it." Jack handed over a box, bigger than what Mako gave. Hana looked inside and it was a pink, bunny mech action figure. Hana looked over at the gifts scattered on the table. She may have not experienced a birthday part in the past. But this party was more than enough to compensate for all those years. She finally got what she wanted most; and it wasn't the presents, it was family and friends. This was a party she won't ever forget for the rest of her life. "Thank you, everyone."


	4. MISSION 3: Traces - Part 1

MISSION 3: Traces Part - 1

When Hana woke from her slumber, she did not wake up to the lifeless walls that was once her room at the orphanage. She did not wake up with the knowledge that not one of the parents out there want to adopt her. She did not wake up expecting the other kids were going to play amongst themselves and leave her out of the fun.

No, she woke up to her new father with a smile on his face. She woke up, excited to start a whole new day. She woke up knowing that she won't ever have to feel that loneliness ever again.

"Good morning, Hana."

"Morning, dad."

"C'mon. Breakfast is ready."

* * *

A couple of months have passed since Hana's birthday celebration and things have gone smoothly so far. Jack recently established a daily routine that he and Hana follows that keeps her healthy but ensures that she still gets to play games and surf the net or"practice her interests" as Jack calls it. He did not mind this at all, as he acknowledges that people have their own interests, but a healthy mind and body are essential for any growing young girl.

Normally, they'd go cycling around town. But since Hana put in some extra effort on the cycling yesterday, Jack decided a nice stroll at the park would be nice.

"The weather's lookin' pretty nice today. You got all your thing ready Hana?" Jack asked her while tying his walking shoes.

Hana didn't answer right away as she was frantically getting all of her stuff in her bag. "Can't forget Mr. Mekka..." She whispered to herself as she stuffed the Mekka action figure Jack got her for her birthday. She brought it with her almost everywhere and can't ever leave it behind. "Alright dad I'm ready!"

"Are you sure? Did you remember to bring an extra shirt this time?" Jack reminded.

"Urk. Wait lemme check..." Hana dug through her bag and paused for a moment, realizing that she forgot to pack an extra. "I uhh... I gotta go to the bathroom real quick dad. Be right back!" She quickly zipped the bag closed and slung it behind her back before running upstairs.

"Y'know there's a bathroom right here honey." Jack shouted from the base of the stairs, quietly laughing to himself.

"I-I like this bathroom better!" Hana shouted back as she snagged whatever shirt she could get from her closet and stuffed it in her bag before running back downstairs. "Alright dad I'm super ready now."

"Alrighty then. Let's head on out while the weather is still nice."

And so they set forth. The park they were going to was supposedly the most popular in the area. With a nice, wide lake, a big play ground, and stands all around, it's no surprise that a lot of people go there. The biggest attraction of the park, though, was an enormous, bronze statue in the middle of the lake.

It was an impression of General Balderich von Adler, leader of the Crusaders who helped greatly in the Omnic Crisis and good friend of Wilhelm Reinhardt, one of Jack's closest colleagues. The statue was erected in honor of Balderich's noble sacrifice, and the lake was thusly named "Lake Balderich", and the park too was effectively named "Balderich Park."

Jack thought it would have been such an honor to meet Balderich for himself, but then put the thought aside when he realized that he has not seen his old comrades in years. "Best to see them while I still can..." he thought to himself as he walked to the park with Hana's little hands in his.

Hana looked up at Jack, curious at his expression. Jack noticed her concern and gave her a reassuring smile. "Look honey. We're here"

Hana let go of Jack's hand as soon as her eyes lay upon the sight of the park. It was truly an amazing sight to see everytime. It truly never gets old, much like the legacy Balderich left.

Hana ran off to the playground to go on the swings, her favorite thing to do there. Jack smiled at her, thinking how it was nice to see her change from being such a shy and timid girl into how she is today. He also thought how nice it was to see her having fun despite being away from her "interests."

Jack sat down on one of the empty benches just a few feet away from where Hana is and stretched his arms. It was his usual spot under a big apple tree that provided plenty of shade. It was a nice day out. Sunny but not too sunny. There was a nice and cool breeze. It was a perfect day. So perfect, in fact, that he started to feel just a tiny bit sleepy. He tried his very hardest to stay awake but alas. Who could possibly resist, at such a fine day as that day?

As Jack fell to slumber, Hana hopped off the swings and brought out Mr. Mekka and held as high as she could towards the sky. "I am the Mekka pilot, DVa! Evil-doers beware!" In her imagination, she was , cool and stylish Mekka pilot riding Mr. Mekka, shooting down bad guys wherever they may be. "DVa" is actually her alias in every game she plays.

"Wooosh! Take that!" She spun around eratically, over and over until she got really dizzy. She lost balance and fell face down on the grass. She got up, fortunately not hurt, and brushed off the dirt and grass that got on her shirt.

And at that moment, she noticed that Mr. Mekka was nowhere to be found.

She looked around all over the place but could not find Mr. Mekka anywhere. She thought of asking her dad to help and walked towards him, but thought that he might get mad for not taking care of his gift for her and turned back.

"I-I gotta find it before dad gets up..." And so she went back to searching, every bush and everywhere in the playground. She looked everywhere and eventually found it, but it was in quite an inconvenient place.

"Oh no... It's up that tree." She jumped her very hardest over and over, her arm stretched as far as she could but to no avail. She then tried to climb the tree but she felt too afraid to do so. She eventually gave up and sat down at the base of the tree, hugging her knees to her chest, almost about to cry. "Dad's gonna yell at me for sure."

"Need a hand?"

A light, spunky voice prompted her to look up. It was a girl, about as old as her, with short, messy hair and goggles strapped to her forehead. She wore an orange shirt and brown shorts. She was just a little shorter than her, and appeared to have one tooth missing as she smiled at Hana.

"I'm Lena! What's your name?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It sure has been a while, huh? Everything has just been so busy the past year or so. So much that I had no time for writing at all.  
But with the job I have now, I find myself with a lot of extra time at the office and I thought "why not continue writing?" Now this isn't 100% but I'll try my hardest to deliver content for y'all. A sincere thank you for everyone who favorited and followed me and this particular fic. I hope you like this one, because this is a 2-parter chapter ;) See you guys on the next one! Feel free to PM me for any questions.


	5. MISSION 3: Traces - Part 2

MISSION 3: Traces - Part 2

"I'm Lena! What's your name?"

"M-my names Hana."

"Nice to meet ya! I see you got yourself in a bit of a sticky wicket huh?" Lena pointed upwards to the toy stuck up in the tree. Hana looked up at where she was pointing and nodded in response, though a little confused at the last part she just said.

"Well let's go get it then!" Lena bent down and offered Hana her hand, which she took shyly, and got back up on her feet. "Now then... How do we do this?" Lena asked herself while scratching her head.

"Umm.." Hana called out, "why are you helping me? I mean, it's not even your toy up there."

Lena looked at Hana with a confused look before smiling widely at her. "That's 'cause I'm gonna be a hero someday! My mum always told me that **the world needed more heroes** , and I'm getting a head start!" She said with her fist in the air as she pulled her goggles down, ready to get into action.

Hana suddenly felt a chill inside of her. Those words reminded her exactly of the story her dad told her back then when he was needed in the war against the Omnics. She smiled at her and thought, " _She's a nice person_."

"I'm gonna be a great hero one day! Just like Balderich with his giant rocket hammer! And Soldier: 76! He's so cool! With those cool, red goggles, pulse rifle, and that giant 76 on his back!"

Hana's eyes widened in surprise. " _Didn't dad have that one jacket in his closet with that big 76 at the back..._ " She thought to herself. " _Is she talking about dad?_ "

As Hana was pondering to herself, Lena started climbing the tree on her own. "L-Lena?!" Hana exclaimed, "I-Isn't that dangerous? Be careful!"

"Don't worry!" Lena replied, grabbing onto a branch and nearing Mr Mekka. "I'm a hero, and I'm always careful!" She positioned herself on the branch that the toy was on, and slowly slid across the branch until she could reach the toy. "Got it!"

"You're so cool Lena! Y-you really are a hero!" Hana said cheerfully.

"R-really? Like, like Balderich and Soldier: 76?!"

"Yeah! W-woah!"

"Lena!"

Lena lost her balance as she got excited about getting the toy back. Now she's dangling on a branch with one hand while the other was holding Mr Mekka. Both were panicking, thinking of what to do.

"D-don't worry Hana. I-I-I'll think of something! I mean, a hero always gets out of sticky wickets like this r-right? Right?" Lena said, trying to hold in her tears and putting up a strong face. Hana could notice it quite well, though.

Hana walked around in circles, ruffling her hair, " _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_ " She looked up at Lena and thought as hard as she could until she came up with an idea. " _My backpack is really soft..._ "

"H-hana? Where are you going?" Lena asked, but Hana didn't reply as she ran off somewhere. "Is.. Is this the end of the great Lena Oxton?"

"Lena!" Hana came running back with her backpack in her hands. She put it on backwards so the backpack was rested on her front and held out her arms. "I'll.. I'll catch you!

"Are you crazy? You might get hurt!"

"It's my turn to help you! I.. I wanna be a hero too!"

Lena's eyes widened at Hana's words before closing her eyes. "O-okay.. I trust you. H.. Here I go!" She let go of the branch and came falling down as Hana closed her eyes as well, preparing for the impact.

Lena wasn't that high up in the first place, but seeing as how kids perceive the world differently than adults, both their fears and concersn were apparent.

 ***OOF***

Lena landed right on top of Hana, her head plunging into the backpack that was filled with clothes. "Are you okay Lena?" Hana asked, propping herself up and rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm all good here.. Thanks Hana. Here's your toy. It looks pretty cool."

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me so it's very important.. Thanks for getting it for me."

"No problem. That's what heroes do! Ow!"

Lena felt a sharp sting in one of her fingers and found a splinter of wood stuck inside. "That looks like it hurts.. If only there was a doctor around." Hana said.

"Don't worry! My mum's a doctor." Lena and Hana got up on their feet and brushed off the leaves and dirt on their clothes. "She's really cool. She got to help the heroes a long, long time ago!"

"Really? That's super cool!"

"Wanna meet her?"

"Can I really?"

"Sure! I mean, I got a splinter and it really hurts, so.."

 **" _Don't worry, honey. I'll be watching over you._ "**

The voice of an older woman caught the attention of the young girls. It came from a blonde woman with blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a blue v-neck shirt.

"Mum! Meet my new friend! Her name is Hana." Lena said happily as she brought Hana over to her.

"Nice to meet you, Hana. My name is Angela." Angela leaned down and offered Hana her hand for a handshake, which she took.

" _She's really pretty..._ " Hana thought to herself. " _And she's a doctor too._ "

"What happened to you two honey? Goodness let me clean you both up."

Lena and Hana explained everything that happened to Angela as she cleaned them both up and took care of Lena's splinter.

"So that's what happened." Angela said as she was finishing up on cleaning Lena's wound. "Well I'm glad you two are okay and that Hana got her toy back, but please don't do something so dangerous next time okay? And Hana dear, I'm sure your dad would understand so don't be afraid to tell him about it."

"Yes ma'am." Hana replied.

"Just call me Angela honey." She said, smiling and rubbing Hana's hair, which made her smile.

* * *

"Hana? Where are you? It's almost time for lunch." Jack called out. "Man. I didn't think I'd fall asleep there."

He walked around and happened to see the statue of Balderich in the middle of the lake, thinking how it would be nice to see his old friends back in the war.

Jack looked all over the park until he finally found her with two other people. "Hana! There you are, honey. Let's go..."

Jack stood there in awe the moment he saw...

"Angela?"

"Jack?"

* * *

A/N: A new hero appears! I ship Mercy76 so hard so expect some fluff in the future as this couple develops further in the story. Also, this chapter was a lot longer than expected as I wasn't able to fit in everything I wanted within 1,000 or so words so there will be a part 3 for this so stay tuned!


	6. MISSION 3: Traces - Part 3

MISSION 3: Traces - Part 3

"Angela?"

"Jack?"

Angela paused for a bried moment before rushing over to the old soldier and tackling him to the ground and giving him a big, warm embrace. "Jack!" She said with her face buried into his chest. "Jack.. I can't believe it's you."

Jack was surprised, to say the very least. Jack has always been fond of Angela. One could even say he was romantically interested in her, but did not act upon it because of the war.

And unknowing of Jack, Angela always had the biggest crush on Jack back during the war. No one else noticed, but Angela was always the first to take care of any wounds Jack would get, which was entirely intentional. Jack's choice to stay behind in the final battle was difficult for Angela at the time. She wanted to stay behind and assist him however she can, but she knew that Jack would want her to tend to everyone else. That's just the kind of man Jack was.

Jack raised his hand and rustled Angela's hair, smiling softly at her. "Goodness Angela, did you miss me that much? People are staring y'know."

Hearing this, her face flushed red and immediately got up, lending a hand to Jack, which he took. "I mean.. It's just been so long, Jack. I.. I thought you were gone." She looked down as a single tear flowed to her cheek, which Jack wiped away.

"Well I'm here aren't I? I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Angela wiped her eyes and looked up at Jack with a warm smile, "Jack.."

"Mum? Who's that old guy?" Lena said as she walked to Angela's side.

"You know Miss Angela, dad?" Then Hana came along, tugging on Jack's shirt.

The two adults looked at each other in confusion before bursting into fits of laughter. "We both have a lot of explaining to do, it seems." Angela said.

"We sure do." Jack replied, rusting Hana's hair.

* * *

"What!? You.. You're Soldier: 76? _The_ Soldier: 76?!" Lena exclaimed, looking up at Jack with nothing but awe.

Jack chuckled softly and nodded in response. "Sure am, little one. I'm surprised you know all about me."

"Mum told me everything! You're a super cool super-soldier! With a pulse rifle, and those cool red goggles! I'm a huge fan!"

"W-well, thank you Lena. I'm glad you're a fan." Jack rubebd the back of his head, clearly a tiny bit embarrassed, but happy all the same. "What have you been telling her, Angela?"

"Oh, just a few things." Angela chuckled before crouching down in front of Hana. "So you took in little Hana here, just like how I took in Lena?"

"Yep. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?"

"Honestly, no I didn't expect it at all.. How're are things going along with her?"

Jack looked over at Hana while she played together with Lena and smiled, "Things have never been the same. It honestly feels fulfilling and I don't think I'll ever be regretting this decision anytime soon."

"I see. Well, I'm happy for you Jack."

"I'm happy for you too Angela."

They sat there on the bench, looking at their adopted children. Silence followed them, accompanied by the sounds of the children playing and the wind rustling through the trees.

"Jack?"

"Angela?"

They both called out each other at the same time. "Y-you first, Angela."

"A-alright then. Well, i-it's nothing too important and it's probably a silly question but umm.." She started fiddling with her fingers before continuing. "A-are you.. seeing.. anyone?"

"O-oh! Umm.. Not really, no. Not seeing anyone. Nope." Jack replied, his cheeks flushing red from her inquiry. He scratched the back of his head before continuing, "I.. I was actually about to ask you the same thing! Are you uhh.. seeing anyone, Angela?"

"M-m-me? I'm not seeing anyone! Not seeing anyone, yep."

They both took pause and looked at each other awkwardly before bursting into laughter again. As the laughter quieted down, they smiled warmly at each other. They were both leaning towards each other, their face getting closer and closer...

"Mum! I'm hungry!"

"Dad! I'm hungry!"

Their intimate moment was interrupted by their precious children. They both looked at each other and smiled. They knew they'll get another chance at it. But for now, it's their children's turn to get a moment.

"Wanna get lunch? I know a great a place I'm sure Lena would enjoy."

"I'd love that, Jack. I was getting a little hungry too."

And so they packed their things, and headed into town. Hana and Lena held hands together, while both their parents held their respective children's free hand.

"Lena honey?"

"Yes mum?" Lena looked up at Angela.

"You're gonna be seeing Hana and Jack a whole lot now."

"Really!? I get to play with Hana and hang out with Soldier: 76?!" Her eyes widened with glee.

"Yes dear. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah! You hear that Hana? We're gonna play a lot together!"

"Yeah!" Hana said excitingly. "Hana and Lena, the greatest heroes ever!"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end for Mission 3 :) Hope you all liked it. Mission 3 was supposed to be only a 2-part chapter but I wanted to keep each chapter a certain number of words long. If any of y'all have any story suggestions, feel free to PM me. Leave a review and let me know what you think :D Until next time!


	7. SIDE MISSION 1: Big Guns

_SIDE MISSION 1: Big Guns_

 ** _"Dad... It's so big and hard..."_**

 ** _"I told you, didn't I? Now touch it..."_**

 ** _"Oh wow... This is my first time..."_**

 ** _"How does it feel to you?"_**

 ** _"It feels so... strong and powerful..."_**

 ** _"Now, honey, do as Dad told you..."_**

 ** _"I-I'll try... Mm... Am I doing this right?"_**

 ** _"You're doing great Hana. You're getting there."_**

 ** _"Ah!... It came out."_**

* * *

Smoke came fuming out of a target practice drone, its head caved in due to the bullet trauma. "I did it dad!"

"You did great, honey. I suppose all that time you spent playing your video games helped a lot today." Jack said as he patted Hana's head gently.

"Now I put it on safety mode, right? Like.. This?"

"Yep. Good job today. Now, don't go using my pulse rifle on your own, alright? Only use it when I'm around and only when we're here in the firing range."

"Yes, dad!"

"Good girl. But what got you so interested in my pulse rifle anyway?"

"Well.. I wanna be a cool hero like you are, dad."

"O-oh, really?"

"Yeah! I wanna be a cool hero that helps people from the bad guys, like you! It's my dream!"

"I see.." Jack knelt down and rubbed her head gently, smiling at her. "I'm sure you'll be a great hero someday, Hana. One that will bring a smile to everyone's face. Don't ever give up on that dream, okay?"

Hana stepped closer to Jack to give him a tight hug. "I'll do my best dad. I might be an even better hero than you!"

Jack chuckled and returned her hug, rubbing her back. "I'm sure you will, honey. Now, it's about time to get dinner started. But I'll be making a lot tonight so I could use some help from a hero right about now!"

"Ooh! I can help! Me!"

"Just the hero I wanted to see! Let's get to work then. It's your favorite."

"Fried chicken?"

"Yep. Just the way you like it."

"Yess! Thanks dad!

* * *

 **A/N** : I couldn't help myself lmao. Just a fun little side-story here. Still thinking of what can/should happen in the following chapters. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me through either a review or a PM!


	8. MISSION 4: Dragon Roll

MISSION 4: Dragon Roll

"Are we almost there, dad?"

"Almost there, honey. It's just right around there corner."

"I'm so excited! I get to try sushi for the first time!"

Jack smiles at his daughter and pats her head gently. " _Well, she's exploring new food other than candy, ice cream, and fried chicken. This is great"_ he thought to himself. Hana would eat anything Jack made for her, but she only likes and seeks out a select few food items. So when he heard her being interested in something new, he immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"Why did you get so interested in sushi so suddenly, though? I'm curious." Jack asked.

"Well I was watching something on my phone and there I saw a cooking tutorial on sushi" he replied, "and I thought 'that looks pretty good'."

"I see. Well I'm glad you want to try new things, Hana. And look, we're already here."

The two stopped to take a good look at their destination. It was a one-story building that seems to have two doorways: one leading to a wine bar, and another leading to a sushi bar, which is where they are heading to. Beside each door were two large, stone dragons that seem to be staring angrily at each other.

The wine bar has a sign that reads "Blue Dragon" in Japanese, with the English translation underneath it, while the sushi bar has a similar sign that reads "Green Dragon" instead.

"This was the nearest sushi place I could find. But I've read that this place was really good. They say the chef is pretty entertaining." Jack said, looking up at the sign.

"Ooh. I wonder what that means."

"Well then, let's go."

"Alright!"

As the two entered the sushi bar, they were immediately met with quite a bewildering sight.

" **Yosha!** " A man with green hair shouted loudly. He was wearing a traditional sushi chef's garb, but for some reason had multiple straps around him, which Jack found odd. The sushi chef also had his mouth covered, much like a ninja.

" **Doryaa!** " The chef was slicing raw fish left and right with a _**ninjato**_ , scooping up sushi rice like there was no tomorrow. And the speed at which he was preparing the sushi can only be described as lightning fast.

"And now... for the finishing blow." The chef pulled out a _**katana**_ from his back as he tossed multiple rolls of sushi into the air, his eyes closed... before suddenly popping open.

" _ **Ryūjin no ken wo kurae**_ _ **!**_ "

The chef brandished his weapon with much precision and grace, showing his true mastery through his showcase of skill and speed with the blade. The rolls of sushi were cut into equal portions, and fell directly unto the serving dishes beneath them. With one final slash, the chef sheathes his blade, and bows down.

" _Omataseshimashita_. Please, enjoy."

Everyone in their tables roared and cheered, clapping their hands. It truly was a sight to behold.

"Wait a minute.. I know that guy." Jack whispered to himself. He walked over to where the chef was with little Hana right by his side.

"Genji! Old boy, I didn't know you were working here." He called out.

"Jack-dono? Is that really you?" The chef replied. He then catapulted himself into the air and landed right in front of Jack to take a closer look.

"Jack-dono! It really is you!" Genji took both of Jacks hands in his and shook them rather enthusiatically.

"I get the message now calm down, soldier." The veteran laughed softly at the ninja-chef.

"Oh! My manners." Genji let go of his hands bowed quickly. "But truly, it has been too long. I thought you were gone for good."

"Old soldiers never die... and they don't fade away. Not that easily, at least."

"I'm glad to see you doing well, Jack-dono. Now... Who is this little one here with you? Your niece? Your granddaughter?"

"Mind your manners, soldier. This is my daughter, Hana."

"Hi there!" Hana cheered, waving her arm at the green-haired man.

"Your daughter!? But you weren't married right? What's going on, Jack-dono?"

"Serve us up your best sushi and I'll tell you everything."

"You got it, sir."

* * *

"I see.. So that's when you took her in. So how's that going so far, Jack-dono?"

"It's going very well. My life's never been the same and I've never felt better."

"I'm truly glad to hear that, Jack-dono. Now... Here's a whole tasting menu of my sushi!"

Hana's eyes widened at the colorful display of different kinds of sushi in front of her, her mouth drooling and her eyes darting everywhere, looking at each individual piece of sushi. "I-I don't know where to start!" Hana said cheerfully.

"Might I suggest something simple first, like this tuna nigiri here. The best and freshest tuna you can get!"

"Ooh! I'll try it right now!" Hana picked up the piece of sushi in her hands, which is actually the proper way to eat sushi, and popped it right into her mouth.

Her expression was priceless.

"It's really good!" Hana said with her hands in the air, then she turned to her father. "Dad! You gotta try it! It's really really good!"

"Alright honey I will, calm down." Jack laughed at his daughter before taking another piece of tuna nigiri and ate the whole thing. "Wow. Genji, this is really good. Best sushi I've ever had."

"Really, Jack-dono?"

"Yep. You really have a talent for this. It really shows."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jack-dono. Now, eat up! I'll go get some drinks for us. What'll you have?"

The three of them talked into the afternoon until the sushi bar closed at around 7pm. They talked of their past experiences and their thoughts on how things were right now. They also talked about how Genji's brother, Hanzo, wanted him to inherit the Blue Dragon wine bar next door but he felt that sushi was more his forte.

"How much will that cost me, Genji?" Jack asked as he wiped Hana's mouth clean with a paper towel.

"Oh don't worry about it, Jack-dono. It's my treat."

"What? I can't possibly do that, soldier."

" _Ie ie_. It's fine, Jack-dono. Think of it as my gift to you and little Hana-chan right here."

"Well.. if you insist. Thank you very much Genji. If you ever want to go get a drink or two sometime, hit me up. It'll be my treat next time."

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack-dono. Now take care on your way home you two!"

With a full belly and a smile on her face, Hana faced the ninja-chef and waved goodbye. "See you next time Mr. Ninja! I really liked the sushi!"

Genji waved back in return, smiling " _Arigato_ , Hana-chan! Be sure to come back soon!"

* * *

"Mr. Ninja was a hero too?!"

"Yeah. He was a part of my team. He's a really strong hero. You should've seen him. Dashing all over the place and taking down the enemy with his katana. A very reliable ally."

"Wow.. a hero, and a sushi chef too. He's cool!"

"He sure is. Wanna come back again next time, Hana?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope y'all liked this one :) I originally planned Genji to be one of Jack's kids but I think taking this route will open up some nice opportunities going forward. If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to PM me. And if you can, leave a review and lemme know what you think. See you guys in the next one!


	9. MISSION 5: Jack Frost

MISSION 5: Jack Frost

It was a quiet Sunday morning. The sun hid behind the clouds that day, and there was a nice and cool breeze blowing about. It was the perfect weather. And so, Jack spent that time sitting on the rocking chair on his porch reading. He was actually reading a manga, surprisingly. After Hana introduced manga comics to Jack, he grew an interest in it; particularly genres involving action and military. He is a soldier, after all. Retired or not. He took a sip of coffee before flipping the pages, engrossed in the material.

Hana, on the other hand, was inside the house. After their daily routine, she laid around the couch and started playing a mobile game while snacking on chips and soda.

You know, the usual.

But as time went on, both of them started to feel a little bored. Jack had finished reading his manga a little while ago, and Hana had finally beat the last level for her game. Lunch isn't gonna be for another few hours too so they had nothing else to do for the day.

*beep beep*

Jack's phone started to ring. He took it out to see exactly who was calling him only to see an unknown number. After letting it ring for a while, Jack pressed the "answer" button and held the phone up against his ear. "Jack Morrison here. Who is it?"

"Nǐ hǎo, Mr. Morrison. It's me, Mei Ling Zhou from Mei's Creamery."

"Oh it's you, Ms. Mei. What can I help you with?"

"Yes, well, you see.. the helpers at my store ccouldn't come in today and it's a Sunday so there's been a lot of people coming in. And.."

"And..?"

"And.. I was wondering if.. you and Hana can come in to help?"

"I see. Hmm.. I don't really mind.. but why us?"

"To tell you the truth, there's not a lot of people I can ask.. And you two have been coming into my store for a while now. So I think you know how things work, right?"

"That is true."

"So.. would it be okay if you helped out?"

"Hmm.. Well, Hana and I aren't really doing anything at the moment.. and I was itching for something to do anyway.. Sure. We'll be right over in around 10 minutes."

"Oh thank you so much! I'll be sure to give you both free ice cream after this is over. Thank you thank you thank yooouuu!"

"Relax, Ms. Mei. We'll be heading out now."

"O-okay then. See you!"

* * *

As the pair walked up to the store, a family of four went through the door and went on their way. When Jack and Hana peeked inside, they saw a lone Mei Ling Zhou slumped over the counter, exhausted.

"You okay there Ms. Mei?" Jack asked as he walked over to her, reaching out to help her up.

"Mr. Morrison! I'm so glad you could make it. And little Hana too." Mei replied, smiling as she takes Jack's hand in hers and got back straight on her feet.

"Hi Ms. Mei!" Hana walked up to the woman and waved at her, "Are we gonna help you serve ice cream today?"

Mei smiled at the little girl and knelt down to ruffle her hair, "Yep! It's gonna be a long day, Hana. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"Yeah! Nothing's too tough for a future hero like me!"

"I'm really glad to hear that! With you around, I'm sure today's going to be a success. Right, Mr. Morrison?"

Jack nodded with his arms crossed, "It sure will. Let's all do our best today, alright soldiers?"

"Yessir!" the two girls said as they saluted.

Jack and Hana were given aprons that bore the store's name and logo and put them on, ready for work. Jack did feel a little embarrassed wearing an apron, but quickly brushed it off while Hana spun around, looking at herself with the apron on at a mirror wall.

"Mr. Morrison, I'd like you to man the cashier for me if that's alright. And little Hana can help me make the ice cream." Mei said as she restocked the toppings.

"No problem here. Hana, go and help Ms. Mei. I'll be right here out in the front."

"Sure thing dad! I'm gonna make some ice cream with Ms. Mei!" Hana cheered as she ran behind the counter where Mei was and stumbled upon the ice cream making machine. "Oooh. So this is where you make the ice cream, Ms. Mei?"

"Mhm! It's my very own design. You just take this mixture I made..." She held up a plastic container that had a white substance inside and lowered it to show the contents to Hana "...and you just pour it over here at the very top, like this." The white mixture poured into the machine until there was nothing left in the container. "And then you just press this button right here, and the mixture inside spins around and gets chilled until you get ice cream! Wanna push the button for me, Hana?"

"Sure! It's this big, red one, right?" She asked. She then turned to face the machine once she saw Mei nod at her query and slowly reached for the button. A low, humming sound was heard once Hana pushed the button. The machine stayed still as the mixture inside spun around. After a few seconds, the machine finally slowed down before completely coming to a halt.

"Is it done, Ms. Mei?"

"Mhm. Wanna have a little taste while there's no customers around?"

"Yeah!"

Mei reached over under the counter and took out a little paper cup and placed it under the ice cream maker. With a pull of a lever, a steady stream of luscious vanilla ice cream came flowing out and into the paper cup. After the cup was filled, Mei handed it over to an excited Hana together with a plastic spoon. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you Ms. Mei!" Hana beamed as she took the little paper cup in her hand and the spoon in the other. She took one scoop the the glistening white substance and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes then widen in delight as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth. "This the best ice cream I've ever had! Your ice cream is the best, Ms. Mei!"

Mei blushed softly and gave off a little laugh before ruffling Hana's hair. "I'm so glad to hear that, Hana. I'm very honored that you like my ice cream so much."

"Ladies! We've got customers inbound. Man your stations!" Jack shouted from out front as swarms of families and couples came rushing into the store, itching for Mei's famous ice cream.

"We've got a lot of work to do, Hana. Are you ready?"

"You _know_ I am! Let's do it Ms. Mei!"

The two high-fived before getting to work. It was gonna be a long, long day for the three of them for sure.

* * *

After around 7 hours of being open, Mei's Creamery finally came to a close and allowed the trio to get some well-deserved rest.

"Good lord that was exhausting." Jack said as he slumped over a chair, wiping his forehead with a paper towel.

"It sure was. There's normally more than three people running the store so it was harder than usual." Mei replied, taking a seat next to Hana, who was fast asleep on her chair. "Poor little Hana's passed out too. She helped me out really well. What a reliable little girl."

"She sure is. My little angel is a tough one." Jack said, smiling at his daughter.

"Oh! I almost forgot to bring out the new machine before I close up. I'll be right back."

"Let me help you with that Ms. Mei-"

"Thank you Mr. Morrison but I've already asked too much from you. I can handle this just fine! Just watch." She said, smiling as she entered the other room.

"Alrighty then."

A few minutes later, Mei came in back into the room with a large box in her hands, moving slowly as she made her way to the counter. Unbeknown to her, there was a small puddle of melted ice cream on her path, which Jack took quick notice of.

"Ms. Mei watch out!" Jack exclaimed as he got up from his chair to run towards her.

But it was too late, as Mei slipped and skidded across the tiled floor.

Mei expected a hard and painful crash against the floor, but instead felt.. strong arms that held her up comfortably like a princess.

She looked up to see Jack looking back at her. She glanced directly into his eyes and saw up-close the many scars on his face. She felt her heart skip a beat, her cheeks flushing red as she got back up on her feet and set the box aside on the floor.

"Th-thank you.. Mr. Morrison."

"You're welcome. But be a little more careful next time, alright?"

Mei nodded in response, her cheeks still a soft red. Jack helped her up on her feet before picking up with box and placed it right next to the ice cream maker.

"Well, I think we should be heading out. Gotta get Hana in her bed. Sleeping in that position probably isn't very comfortable."

"O-oh sure, yes of course! Thank you again, Mr. Morrison. You and Hana were a lot of help today. Please, take this tub of ice cream with you as thanks."

"Thanks. And also.. I think we should drop the formalities. Just call me Jack from now on, okay, Mei?"

Mei's blush grew even brighter as she heard her name, nodding in response. "Alright then.. Jack."

"See you again soon, Mei. Go get some rest."

"You too, Jack."

It was at that moment where Mei realized that she may have fallen for the old soldier.

* * *

 **A/N:** Clearly I enjoyed writing this a little too much as this is the longest chapter up to date lol. A little smudge of fluff can't hurt anybody, right? If anyone ships Mei and Jack ( _I kinda do, because of their common theme of being left behind, with Jack being left by his family in Overwatch and assuming a new identity, and Mei being left behind by her friends in Antarctica in that incident and being reborn into a completely different world_ ), this one's a little treat for you. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	10. MISSION 6: Cold War

MISSION 6: Cold War

Another day has come, and the daily routine of either cycling or jogging is upon the father-daughter duo. Jack got out of bed early, like always, to get breakfast ready for the both of them. That day called for the good ol' American classic: bacon, eggs, toast, and OJ. He made sure that Hana's bacon was extra crispy and the yolks on her eggs runny, just how she likes it.

Jack recently started feeling something about getting up and making breakfast that he never felt before; not before Hana came into his life. He had always cooked for and eaten breakfast alone. It was something he needed to do but it felt so dull and empty. Now, it felt good to cook because it was not just for himself, but for someone he cares about too.

"Hana! Breakfast is ready! Come on down." Jack called out as he was setting up the table, pouring orange juice into their glasses and getting the utensils ready. "Hana?" He called out again. " _That's odd. She usually comes down running right about now_."

Hana finally emerged from the staircase. She had a serious case of bed hair, and her eyes were only half open. "Morning dad.." She called, her voice weak and her nose runny. Jack walked over to her and knelt down to her. "Honey? Are you okay?" He asked, to which Hana shook her head in response.

"I don't feel so good, dad.." She cried out as she raised both her arms, wanting to be carried by her father. Jack took her in his arms and held her close to him, taking a good look at her. "Looks like you caught the cold. Let's get you back in bed honey. Take it easy for today." he said to her as he carried her up back to her room and placed her down gently on her bed, draping her blanket over her. "I'll be right back Hana."

Jack came back into the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate to take the place of the OJ in Hana's breakfast and brought it all back up to her room. He set all of the food aside on the table next to Hana's bed and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. "Let's get you something to eat so that you'll feel better quicker, okay?" He helped her sit up and lean against a stack of pillows to make it easier for her to eat.

"Extra crispy?" She asked weakly.

"Yep. And runny eggs. Just like how you like 'em." He replied. He broke up a strip of the crispy bacon in two and held it to Hana's mouth. She then chomped down on the morsel of food, chewing it slowly before swallowing. "It's really good dad.. I think I can eat on my own."

"Are you sure, Hana? Don't go acting tough now, honey. I can feed you."

"I'm sure dad. Eating this breakfast.. even when I'm sick.. shouldn't be a problem for a hero like me!"

Jack laugh softly and rustles Hana's hair gently before getting up. "I'll go get you some water, honey. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay dad." She replied before digging back into her breakfast.

Jack took out his phone and began searching through his contact list, which didn't have a lot of names, to be frank. "Where's her number.. ah, here." The phone started to ring once he pressed the call button on that contact.

"Hello? Jack?" The voice from the other line called out.

"Hey, Angela." He replied to her.

"Fancy getting a call from you today. What's up?"

"Well, you see.. Hana's got a cold. And I never really caught the cold before so I don't know much on what I should be doing. All I know is to feed her something warm. I'm kind stumped on what to do next."

"I see.. Well that's a good start already. Here are few more things that can help so list them down."

"Just a minute, doc." Jack said as he looked for some paper and something to write with before getting back to her. "Alright, hit me with it."

"Alrighty then. Just make sure she's resting well. Gargling warm salted water around 4 times a day can bring some relief for her throat. Also, make sure she takes warm and steamy showers. Make her sit on a chair under a warm shower and give her a sponge bath. And lastly, make her blow her nose often. If all goes well and if it's not a bacterial infection, she should be alright in a day or two."

As Jack listened to Angela's medical advice, he did his best to write everything down and made sure he had everything he needed. "Got it. Thank you, Angela. I wasn't entirely sure on what to do so I wanted your input on this situation. You really are a life saver."

"No need to thank me, Jack. It's what I do."

There was a short moment of silence between the two, both staring off into space, not sure on what to say next.

Angela played with her hair.

Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I-I am a little worried about Hana and how I'm gonna treat her though!" Jack said, finally breaking silence. "So uh.. Would it be alright if you came over to come check on her? If you're free, that is.."

"O-of course! That sounds l-like a good idea! I can even bring Lena over to visit. I'm sure that would make Hana really happy."

"That's a great idea! I'll make sure to keep quiet about it so it'll be a surprise."

Angela laughed softly before replying, "Sounds like a plan. We'll bring get-well gifts too, if that's okay with you."

"Yes of course. That would really make her day, I'm sure. Now, here's my address.."

Jack listed down the address to his home and the landmarks near it, so that it'll be easier to find.

"Got it. We'll be there in around.. 20 minutes."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Hey there Mr. 76!" A hyper Lena Oxton cheered, waving to the old soldier.

"Hello there, Lena. Glad to see you." He replied to the little girl before facing her adoptive mother. "And you too Angela. Thanks for coming over to check up on her. I appreciate it."

"I-It's no problem, really! I am worried about little Hana too after all." Angela said, her hands clasped together to ease and calm herself. "N-now where is our little patient for today?"

"She's upstairs, sleeping. Been out for a couple of hours now. Wanna go see her, Lena?" Jack turned to ask the little one.

"Yep! I'm gonna give her this get-well card so she can get well faster!"

Jack smiled at Lena softly and patted her head gently, "You're such a good girl. I'm sure that will make her very happy, Lena."

" _They look as good as father and daughter...Wait, what am I saying!?_ " Angela thought to herself, which made her blush quite brightly. "L-Let's go see her then! Gotta make sure it's nothing to serious, right?"

"Right. Let's get going then. Her room is this way." The old soldier replied as he lead the way to Hana's room. Upon entering the room, they were met with little Hana, snuggling against the pink stuffed bunny she got from Satya for her birthday, fast asleep. The three had medical masks on so as to not catch the cold.

Jack approached the sleeping Hana quietly, reaching over to check if she has a fever or not; and thankfully there wasn't. He placed his hand on her shoulder and rocked her gently. "Hana, honey? Wake up. Someone's here to see you." He whispered to her.

Hana then got up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning, her other arm still wrapped around the stuffed bunny. After rubbing her eyes and blinking a couple of times to refocus her vision, she was immediately met with..

"Lena! Miss Angela! You came to visit?"

"Mhm. I heard from your father that you were sick so I came to check up on you, dear." Angela replied as she walked over to Hana's bad and sat on the edge. "Lena also wanted to see you."

"Hana!" Lena cheered on as she jumped onto the bed with Hana. "Get well soon okay? I made you this card so you'll feel better faster!" She handed the card, which was really just a piece of paper with drawings done in crayon, to Hana.

"Thanks, Lena. And thanks for coming to check up on me, Miss Angela." Hana said, her voice still weak and raspy, as she opened up the card to see what was inside.

There were the words "GET WELL SOON HANA" written in different colors of crayon. Underneath the words were four figures, hand in hand, also drawn in crayon. All four people in the room took a look at the card, and both the adults were blushing quite furiously.

"Wow, Lena! Is this supposed to be us four?" Hana asked, her eyes still fixated on the card.

"Yep! Cause it's like we're a cool, super hero team, right?"

"Ooh! I get it. That's super cool!"

Jack and Angela both looked at each other, both blushing, and smiled at each other. "That definitely looks like a pretty strong team of heroes. Right, Angela?" Jack asked.

"R-right! I mean, with us four, I'm sure we'd be unstoppable." Angela replied, trying her best to keep a straight face. " _Why do you have to be such a tease..?_ "

"Yeah! With you, me, mum and Mr. 76, no bad guy can stand a chance!" Lena said, raising her fist in the air. "So get well soon, okay? So we can start being heroes faster! We're a team after all."

Hana smiled at Lena's words and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'll get better soon, I promise! And we're gonna be the best hero team there is!"

Seeing the two children chat away, the adults thought it be best to let them spend their time together, while they catch up on things.

"Wanna help me get lunch ready?" Jack asked Angela.

"Jack, I'm a doctor but you've always known I wasn't a good cook." She replied, laughing softly.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to help you all the way. Besides, it's nothing too hard to make."

 _"Oh fine, Jack.. So long as we have wine later?"_

 _"That sounds delightful."_

* * *

After a long day of catching up with Angela, and taking care of Hana, everything finally settled down, and it was time to go to bed. Jack pulled up a blanket to cover Hana and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. As he was leaving, he stumbled upon the card Hana got from Lena. A soft smile formed on his face. He then decided to tape the card on Hana's wall, for everyone who may enter to see.

Did the card depict a super hero team? Or.. a _**family in the making**_ , perhaps?

* * *

 **A/N** : This was longer than the last one lmao. A sneak peek of what's to come maybe? ;) Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	11. SIDE MISSION 2: Aliens!

_SIDE MISSION 2: Aliens!_

 ** _"Take this, alien scum!"_**

 ** _A rain of plasma bullets scattered around the ship, bodies of multi-limbed extraterrestrial creatures fell to the floor in a wondrous display. Col. DVa ran across the room, dodging attacks and taking down enemies left and right with no sweat. The woman wore a full combat suit made of a foreign metal, and was outfitted with weapons such as flamethrowers and machine guns._**

 ** _"Come on, Lt. 76! We gotta move!" She called out to the person right behind her._**

 ** _This soldier also wore similar combat gear as Col. DVa except that it was slightly bigger in size, and he had a helmet on. He wielded a plasma revolver, which was quite effective against the enemies before them, but.._**

 ** _"Lieutenant! Just what are you aiming for!?"_**

 ** _The male soldier shot in random directions, only hitting the aliens sometimes. He also seemed to move in a slow, and rather odd manner._**

 ** _"Come on! We have to get moving if we want to escape!"_**

 ** _No reply from the lieutenant._**

 ** _"Darnit!" Col. DVa ran to the male soldier and stood by him, blasting away at the enemy before them. But before they knew it, they were slowly being overpowered. "What in the world is going on with you, Lieutenant!?"_**

 ** _The lieutenant did not speak, and continued shooting randomly and moving weirdly. Col. DVa bit her tongue as she unleashed torrents of flame from her flamethrower, taking down mobs of enemies._**

 ** _Then suddenly, a loud roar was heard from down the corridor. Footsteps can be heard, and whatever made that roar was getting closer, and closer.._**

 ** _"Oh no.."_**

 ** _A larger version of the aliens appeared, covered in armor plating and bore longer, sharper teeth and beefier limbs._**

 ** _"Hyaaah!" Col. DVa did what she could, but the opponent before her proved to be too much for one person. If only a certain someone could be of help right about now._**

 ** _But alas, the two fell and were defeated by the larger alien, and their escape proved to be..._**

* * *

 ***MISSION FAILED! WE'LL GET 'EM NEXT TIME!***

"Aww man! We totally had that!" Hana cried out, getting up from her seat and stretching her limbs.

"I had no idea what I was doing, though." Her dad replied. "These controls are just too hard for me."

"Well, if you keep practicing you'll get the hang of it!"

"I guess so. That was pretty fun, I have to say."

"Let's play some more video games together again soon, okay dad?"

"Sure thing, honey. Now let's get washed up and ready for bed. It's already way past your bed time!"

"Alright dad."

The two went on their way to the bathroom to wash up and brush their teeth, prepping themselves for a good night's rest.

After all, tomorrow was gonna be another day, and who knows what event can take place?


	12. MISSION 7: Gramps - Part 1

MISSION 7: Gramps - Part 1

 _"He devoted everything he was to Overwatch. He was our moral compass. Our inspiration. Our friend."_

It's been quite some time since my good friend Jack left us. If not for him, the world wouldn't be at peace like today. As I was nearing the local park, I looked up at the great, big statue of my friend and master, Balderich von Adler. Ahh, you old man. Maybe it was you who influenced Jack into doing what he did back then? Impossible. You two have never even met! But now that I think about it.. you two were always so much alike. Selfless; always thinking about the welfare of others. A true leader and inspiration. It was truly an honor to have met you both in my lifetime.

I walked over to the nearby bench by the lake and took a seat, taking out a little brown bag filled with bread inside. I started ripping apart little pieces of the bread and throwing it into the water. Minutes later, I start seeing flocks of ducks swimming over to eat the bread. It fills me with delight to see the ducks seemingly enjoying themselves over the bread. With a world at peace like this, I feel at ease. After all, it was Jack's sacrifice that brought this new era of peace; an era where finally man and omnic can live and interact with each other freely. No wars, no hate.. So this is the world peace that so many people have been dreaming of.

I hope Jack is out there looking at this world. I hope that he is happy to see what his efforts bore. I tore the last piece of bread and threw away the brown bag in a trash bin nearby as I got up from my seat. I've done my daily weightlifting at home already and now I do feel quite hungry. Protein shakes really aren't enough to sate my hunger so early in the morning. And so I head in deeper into the park and onto the local square. There was a fountain right in the center and there were benches all around. I see several other people going about their business. This is the area in the park where you can find food stalls; just what I was looking for. I walk up to a nearby stall; one I almost always go to every morning because the food here is just that good!

"Ahh, my good man! What do you have available for me this morning?" I ask the man behind the counter. "Ooh! G'day, mister Reinhardt!" the man replied. It was the owner of the stall, Jamison Fawkes. I've come to know him from buying from his stall all the time. He's quite an eccentric young fellow. "I've got yer usuals and some new stuff available today! How's about I let ya try my new stuff? On me, for a regular customer like you!" "How very kind of you, James! Let' see what this new item of yours is!"

"Ho ho you, my good sir, are gonna love this. It's my new, EXTRA Spicy, Double stuffed chicken burrito! Your head is gonna BLOW UP with the spiciness. It's great! Lemme get you one right now!"

"Ooh! That sounds delightful. Let me have a bite then." I bring up the burrito to my mouth and take a nice big bite. Just like he said, it was incredibly spicy, and incredibly tasty! "You've done it again, my boy! Get me my usual AND one more of these spicy burritos to go."

"Righty-o, mister Reinhardt! A chili cheesedog with EXTRA chili with special hot sauce on the side and an extra large egg custard milk tea, right?"

"Right on the nose! That's exactly what I want."

"Got it! It'll be ready in jus' a couple of minutes!"

I got and paid for what I ordered minutes later, and I bid James farewell as I head home. What I usually do is eat all what I bought by the couch; either while watching a movie or listening to some Hasselhoff. It was as normal of a day as it could be for me. Until..

"Help! Those two stole my bag! Somebody!" I hear a woman scream. Two masked figures hurriedly ran off in my direction with the woman's bag slung to one of them. Ah! This is exactly what I, Reinhardt, a crusader of justice, live for! I took out the hot sauce from my food and threw it at one of the figures, aiming straight for the eyes.

"My eyes! What is this?! Hotsauce!? It's burning!"

Bullseye! I took him and used his clothes to tie his hands to a nearby lamp post.

Now for the other one. That other one had the bag with him. With all my might, I chased after him. He was a fast one, but I was slowly catching up with him. The figure then started to throw aside benches and trash bins to try and slow me down, which worked but not as much as he would of liked. "Tch. Annoying old man." I hear him say. He then took out a small canister from under his coat and threw it to the ground behind him and then started running off once more. The canister leaked out a black liquid.

I paid not much attention to this, which proved to be my own undoing. It turned out to be oil, and I came slipping and sliding the moment my foot came in contact with it. Luckily, I was able to get a hold of my footing, but the figure was much too far away now. I can still catch up! I then started running on the grass, as the oil was still sticking to the bottom of my shoes. I can still see him, and I was gaining speed. I was about to catch up to him until I saw him getting tackled by someone to the ground.

The one who tackled him had gray hair, and wore a plain gray shirt and shorts. There were several scars on his face too. Wait a minute..

"That's enough of that, young man." I hear him say to the figure as he took the bag from him, pinning him to the ground. "Don't worry. The police will be here shortly."

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was such a joyous moment!

"Jack! Jack Morrison you old dog!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry it took so long! Was busy and then I got sick for a bit so I couldn't write. I decided to go for a first-person POV for this one, just for a change of pace. It'll be back to third-person in the next few chapters. Grampa Rein has finally arrived and an appearance for Junkrat the local food vendor! Look forward to part 2 soon! Leave a review and tell me what you all think :)


	13. MISSION 7: Gramps - Part 2

MISSION 7: Gramps - Part 2

"Jack! Jack Morrison you old dog!"

After cuffing the criminal and taking the bag away from him, Jack turned over to see who was calling him, and he could not believe who it was he saw. "Reinhardt?"

The big, muscular man ran up to the old soldier and gave him the biggest, tightest hug; lifting him up into the air. Little Hana was nearby, watching the entire scene and unsure of what was going on and why her dad was being lifted up by a big old man.

"Reinhardt I get it so please let me down! I-I can't breathe!" Jack said, struggling to get the words out of his mouth because of the lack of air he was getting.

"Oh! My apologies, Jack!" Reinhardt released the old soldier from his grasp and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jack.. I can't believe it's really you. I thought you were gone!"

Jack started taking in deep breaths. "That's what everyone kept telling me. An old soldier like me doesn't go down that easily."

Hana walked up to her dad and tugged on his shirt. "Dad? Who's this big old guy and why was he hugging you really hard earlier?" She asked.

This quickly caught Reinhardt's attention. "Dad? You have a child now, Jack? Since when were you a father?" He asked, intrigued by the little girl tugging on Jack's shirt.

"It's a long story, old friend." Jack replied as he straightened his outfit and dusted himself off. "Have time to listen to all of it?"

"For you, Jack? Of course! We can stop by my home! I even have some treats with me. This stall nearby sells excellent food stuffs and I tell you, Jack, it's quite good."

"Is that so? If you recommend it, then it must be good. Wanna go get some food and stop by my friend's house, honey?" Jack asked little Hana.

"Yeah!" Hana replied cheerfully. It was gonna be another new experience for her.

After returning the bag to its owner, Jack, Hana, and Reinhardt returned to Jamison Fawkes' food cart aptly named "Junkrat's Junk Shack!" and got some snacks to take to Reinhardt's place. The trio then exited the park and, after a short walk, eventually reached Reinhardt's home; which was a simple, 1-story house quite similar to Jack's home.

"Welcome to my humble abode! Please, feel free to treat it as your own home." Reinhardt exclaimed as he lead the way inside. The interior did indeed look much bigger than one would expect from what they saw outside. The walls were littered with paintings and taxidermied animals.

But the most intriguing part of the home was the enormous suit of armor, standing on a pedestal by the living room area. In the hands of the armor was a rocket-powered hammer that was almost as long as the armor itself.

"I see you still kept the armor, huh?" Jack asked.

"How could I not? It's a part of me after all." Reinhardt replied.

"Wooaah! That's so cool!" Hana said excitedly as she ran up to the armor, staring at it in awe. "It's huge!"

"Haha! You like it, little Hana? I used to wear that armor when I was in the war with your dad here." Reinhardt said to Hana as he sat down on the couch and placed all the food they bought on the table.

"Really?! So that means.. You were a hero too! L-like Miss Angela, and the Sushi Ninja guy! A-and like my dad! That's so cool!"

"Haha! Right you are, little Hana! Say, do you want to see me put it on?"

"Really?! I wanna see!"

"You got it! Juuust a second, dear."

Jack and Hana watched as Reinhardt got up from his seat and towards the armor, which he successfully put on after a couple of minutes.

What resulted in that endeavor was a lumbering mass of metal, much like a heavily armored knight of justice. Reinhardt flexed in his armor a couple of times, before taking a little brake after spraining his back.

"Wow, Mr. Reinhardt! You look so cool! Like.. Like a robo-knight!" Hana exclaimed happily.

"I do look like a robot knight, do I? And what would a knight be without.. His shield!?" Reinhardt raised his left arm into the air before bringing it down, projecting a force barrier from the crest on his arm. " _ **I will be your shield!**_ "

Hana stared in awe and ran up to the knight. "Woah! Was that like your catchphrase or something?"

"Yep. Catchphrase! Your dad kind of had a catchphrase of his own, you know!"

"Reinhardt, please."

Reinhardt held up his arms as if he were holding a rifle and brought the imaginary weapon to his face, aiming straight at Jack.

"I've got you in my sights!" Reinhardt said before chuckling to himself.

Jack planted his face into his palm and shook his head.

"That's what dad used to say? That's so cool dad!" Hana said to Jack as she came running back to her father.

"Thanks, Hana." Jack said to Hana as he rubbed her head gently.

Reinhardt eventually got out of his armor and placed it back on the pedestal. Afterwards, they enjoyed the food they bought from Jamison's stall.

Stories were told and bellies were filled. The trio talked way well over into the late afternoon and Hana, being up and about all day, fell asleep next to Reinhardt on the couch.

Carefully, Reinhardt walked over to the fridge and took out two cans of beer and tossed one of the cans over to Jack.

"She sure is a handful, huh?" Reinhardt said as he opened his can of beer.

"She is, but I wouldn't have it any other way, honestly." Jack replied as he opened his own can.

"She is a good kid. I'm glad you found yourself on this path, old friend." Reinhardt held up his can towards Jack, smiling softly at him.

"Thanks, Reinhardt. That really means a lot." Jack toasted their beers before chugging the entirety of its contents in one go.

"Do you think.. She could call me 'Grandpa Reinhardt'?" Reinhardt asked.

"What? Well I mean sure, but.. why?"

"Well to tell you the truth I uh.. I've always wanted to be a grandfather."

"Ohh. I don't see why not. I'll let her know when she gets up."

"Oh thank you, Jack. I'll be the best grandfather any child could ever have!"

"I'm sure that'll make Hana happy."

* * *

 **A/N** : That's it for Reinhardt's appearance! :) Look forward to other characters to debut soon. Leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
